The Hatafutte Parade Recordings
by Big Eater Queen
Summary: We've seen behind the scenes for the Marukaite Chikyuu's and the Character songs but what about the Hatafutte Parades? Let's travel with all the singers in a wonderful parade as our mysterious young song composer marches along! Rating T because I'll have to do France and Romano sooner or later. Latest song: China
1. Intro

** Hello people! I've recently been inspired by Jess the Hetalia Eevee's and Sword-of-Shadow's Hetalia songfics. Upon realizing my love for the Hatafutte Parade songs, I thought hell why not? I can also relieve myself from my other fic's writers block with this so this might be even slower at updating. This is just the introduction so I hope you'll look **** forward to this!**

* * *

Intro

"What to do..." A girl chewed the end of her pencil nervously as she sat at her desk.

"What's wrong Adrianne?" A voice spoke up behind her. Adrianne swirled around in her chair and her face lit up as she saw the speaker and the person beside him.

"Himaruya! Japan! You guys showed up at the right time!"

"What is it Adlianne san?" Japan looked at me with a concerned face.

"I need to write up the music of the next ending theme for the Anime."

"Ah. You mean for World Series?" Himaruya fidgeted a bit. The World Series ending theme songs were not ready yet and the fans were getting quite impatient.

"Yes. I have no idea what to do. The lyrics also have yet to be written." She threw her hands up in annoyance. "What is wrong with the office? Don't they understand how hard it is sometimes for a teen songwriter?"

"I don't think they're aware of that Adlianne san..." Japan spoke up.

It was true. The public and the office were both unaware that the songwriter was an ordinary 15 year old girl. As ordinary as associating with nations and Himaruya is on a daily basis at least.

"You need some help?"

"YES!" She grabbed Himaruya's hands, her eyes sparkling. He quickly shook her hands off.

"Hmm... Somehow we need to bring out everyone's personality and culture..."

"Palade..." Japan mumbled aloud when his eyes fell on a poster of India's republic day parade. Adrianne's eyes widened in realisation when Japan spoke.

"PERFECT!" She screamed and pounced on the two grown men.

"It's perfect!" She hugged them both tightly.

"Adrianne... Can't breathe..."

"A-A-A-Adlianne san! My personar space!"

"Oh sorry!" She let them go, a grin on her face. "We need to round up as many nations as possible! The Axis MUST be there. We'll meet up in the grounds!"

Japan and Himaruya were a little stunned. It had been a while since she had gotten in this hyper state of hers.

"What wirr you be doing Adlianne san?"

"I'm gonna have to write out the basic music allotment for you guys! See ya!" She ran off before anyone could say anything. Himaruya and Japan looked at each other silently.

"Shall we get to work?" Himaruya questioned.

"I don't want to dear with a labid song wliter."(I don't want to deal with a rabid song writer) Japan responded and they got to work. Twenty minutes later they finished all the preparations.

Japan was especially tired. Italy had been easy to convince but Germany had taken some time. Apparently he was trying to bake some cakes when he had called and he was reluctant to leave his cake brainstorming session.

The announcement bell rang out in it's clear tones.

_Ahem! Testing testing! Okay! To all the nations, you are to assemble in the training grounds now. No Italy, we are not doing training so for god's sake DON'T RUN AWAY!_

Japan sighed and got up from his seat.

"I'rr be going now." He said and headed to the grounds where a few nations had already gathered.

* * *

**So that's the introduction. I'll take a little time to get the first song chapter up. Hope you all will like it! :)**


	2. Italy Veneziano

**Hello~! I'm back with of course, Italy's Hatafutte Parade! Thanks to nadillaandlaprasthefireandice for the first ever review on this fic! It made me confident enough to put this up.**

**Hope you readers like this!**

**I don't own anything related to Hetalia except my imagination.**

* * *

Japan was the last to join the small group of nations gathered in the grounds. Adrianne was handing out music sheets to everyone.

"There you are Japan!" She smiled and handed him a piece of paper. He took the paper and was quite surprised. No lyrics were on the paper. There was just a short set of flute notes were scribbled on it.

"What do we do with this?" Germany raised his sheet. "There are no lyrics here!"

"Ve~? But mine has lyrics!" Italy exclaimed. Some people complained about the lack of lyrics, most about lack of the melody. Adrianne just grinned and held up a horn.

"EVERYONE PIPE DOWN!" She yelled. That did the trick. The others shut up.

"Now, I'm going to explain the concept behind the beautiful world's ending song Hatafutte Parade! Unlike the first two seasons, we are going to play the instruments ourselves as we go in the worldwide parade together."

"What about the people who don't anything instrument related?" Belgium yelled.

"Those people will get a parade song of their own and will participate in the chorus as long as they have not been demanded by popular vote and a Marukaite Chikyuu of their own."

"Oh? That's good! I want to do a song with you brother!" She turned to Netherlands.

"Mm..." Was all he said.

"So we're playing in a marching band?" England spoke up.

"Yep! We're going with Italy first!"

"That's why my sheet had lyrics!" Italy spoke up.

"Take it away Italy!" She ran to the chorus section and everyone lined up. Everyone with instruments started playing a catchy tune together and Italy began singing a moment later.

_... _

_In my right hand is a white flag! In my left hand is pasta~!_

A white flag and a plate of pasta of appeared out of nowhere and several people stared in amazement. Where did they come from? No one, not even England knew.

..

_Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag-waving parade!_

_Towards the enchanting world, __andiamo__!_

At this point, he began to march forwards and everyone began to follow him. The people in the chorus group were clapping their hands in time with the music.

_Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world_

_With my sparkling boots, I'm in the best condition!_

He jumped a little too happily at that point. France face palmed.

_Verde, bianco, rosso è tricolore_

_Even if I'm shot at, I won't get discouraged! He-ta-li-a_

_..._

The parade gathered a lot of attention and several men, women and children began watching. Italy got quite excited upon seeing them.

_"Ahh! A lot of girls have come to see me!"_

He cried out happily and ran towards a group of pretty high school girls

_"Veee~ Bella, bella, ciao~ Ciao ciao~"_

He smiled at them and began to start chatting with them. Germany, who was playing the drums, lost his temper.

"ITALY!" He yelled and began to move towards Italy.

_"Uwawawah! Wait a second! Wait a second! I'll return now!"_

Italy cried out and ran back to his place at the front of the parade and continued singing. Several people sighed.

...

_Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag-waving parade_

_Sound your instruments, it's time to march!_

"Dude! I thought we were doing just that!" America complained.

_If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, the one and only song will be complete._

_The conductor is me, Veneziano~!_

A baton appeared in his hand out of nowhere and several people groaned at the thought of Italy conducting every parade.

Turkey snorted. "As if!"

"Don't underestimate all those years when he lived at Austria's house!" Hungary brandished her frying pan at him

_"But, I need to hurry and boil the pasta~"_

"Is that seriously all you think of aru?" China yelled.

...

_Fluttering capelli d'angelo,  
_

_The pierrot is riding on ruote,  
_

_Farfalle is encouraging us to dance._

"I spoke too soon aru..." He sighed.

...

"Lets go chorus!" Adrianne suddenly shouted. A few nations glared at her but the female nations joined her.

_(Hetalia)_

A deep voice rang out. Many people looked around, wondering who was singing but Adrianne smothered her giggles and glanced in a certain nation's direction. Sure enough, Germany was embarrassed since he was the only person to say that. She loved pranking him though it rarely worked.

_(Viva l'allegria!)  
_

Italy tilted his head in confusion and looked around. He heard something familiar but couldn't put his finger on it.

_(Viva l'allegria!)_

He realized that his national anthem was somehow playing in the background and turned his head, smiling.

_(Viva l'allegria!) _

_If you do things you find unpleasant, you'll like them._

"How on earth is that possibre?" Japan mumbled.

"Yes, that does sound odd." England said from behind him. Japan jumped in surprise.

"Oh Igirisu san... It's just you." They both continued marching so they wouldn't get left behind.

_(Viva l'allegria!) _

_If it's a good thing, then let's bask in it and beviamo!  
_

"Especially if it's tomatoes!" Spain said out of nowhere.

"Tomato idiota. You can't bask in tomatoes. But tomatoes are the best." Romano muttered the last sentence.

_(Viva l'allegria!)_

The crowd surrounding the parade began to cheer. Italy smiled and tossed his baton in the air.

_The loud cheers keep growing passionate!_

Several girls screamed and fainted. Hungary rolled her eyes. Puh-lease! She had seen some doujins that were really worth fangirling over.

_(Viva l'allegria!) _

_Floating in the blue sky, il sole is just like a pizza!_

This time, Italy raised his baton to the sky and everyone went 'Aah!' and 'Ooh!' as the sun's rays danced around him.

_If you take a bite, it's a mezzaluna!_

Many people nearly tripped.

"It's still broad daylight stupid fratellino!" Romano yelled. Italy ignored him and continued singing.

...

_Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag-waving parade!_

In a flash, Italy turned his baton into a white flag.

"At least this explains one mystery." Adrianne said and the nations around her nodded in agreement.

_This melody is universal!_

_The 5 continents and the 7 seas,_

_With this energetic tempo, they traverse each other grandly!_

By this point, everyone was swaying with the rhythm and marching, not caring about appearances.

_This is the carnevale that will continue towards tomorrow!_

_Slip through the zipper to dreams!_

"Ohonhonhon~!" France laughed and quickly avoided hits from Romano's fists, Germany's drum sticks and Hungary's frying pan.

"Stay away from my brother you wine bastard!" Romano exclaimed.

"Don't even think about touching my friend!" Germany grunted.

"Try anything on innocent little Ita-chan..." Hungary warned.

France was about to slip to the back rows before he got a whack on the back of his head.

"The 'save Italy from trouble corps' will take care of you!" Adrianne glared at him. "Got it?" France shot dirty looks at all of them and continued marching.

"I didn't think of anything with Italy..." he mumbled.

_Verde, bianco, rosso è tricolore_

_Even if I'm shot at, I won't get discouraged! He-ta-li-a!_

The song ended and Italy stopped marching. He bent over and noticed that his bootlaces were undone.

_"Ve~ My bootlaces are untied..." _ He looked up and realised that the parade had continued going on without him. He began to panic and he waved his hands about._  
_

_"Ah, everyone! Wait, wait, wait, wait for me!" _Germany and Japan noticed that their friend was missing and turned around. Italy spotted Germany and called out to him.

_"I can't tie my boots well~! Germany! Germany! Come help me~! __Geeeeerrrrrmmmmmmmmaaaaaaannnnnnnny!" _Germany sighed and stomped over to the troubled Italian.

...

After Germany had helped Italy out, they discovered that the parade hadn't moved much thanks to Japan. Adrianne gave them a scolding for getting left behind but pretty much left them off lightly.

"Adrianne, petite fille, whose parade is up next?" France slung his arm around her shoulder. She shuddered and pushed it off quickly. She pulled a sheet of paper out of her blue hoodie pocket.

"The next parade we'll be marching to is..."

* * *

**Translations:**

**French;**

**petite fille - little girl**

**Kukukuku! A (not really) cliffhanger. I'm sure you guys have already predicted who the next singer is. I'm not sure if its good so do comment! It's ok if you're a guest reader. I just need to know if people think my writing is okay. **

**PASTA MODE OUT~!**


	3. Germany

**Hello to all the people reading this! I wasn't actually in the mood to type this up but I saw two more reviews! I'm so glad you like my writing! :D**

**Hugs to nadillaandlaprasthefireandice, User1493 and Transformers' BABY, the people who commented! :)**

**I've got a little announcement at the end too!**

**On with The Official Drill Seargent Of Hetalia, Germany's parade!**

* * *

"Next up is Germany's parade! Do your best!" Adrianne shoved a new paper into the nation's hands. Germany looked over it and frowned.

"Hey, there are no lyrics for zis part." He pointed to the lower part of the paper, a few bars before the chorus.

"Oh that. You need to improvise that. Think of it as ad-libbing." She waved him off and began to move towards the rear end if the parade.

"Genau dort zu stoppen!" Germany grabbed hold of her shoulder.

"Ouch!" She yelped.

"Mon dieu Allemagne! Zis is no way to treat such a belle!" France pulled her away from Germany. Unable to react, Adrianne felt his hands were moving rather close to her chest...

She was about to elbow him in the gut when she heard a loud BANG! and her molester slumped over, unconscious.

"Are you fine?" Hungary rubbed at a new dent in her frying pan. This particular dent was suspiciously the size of a certain knocked out frenchman's head.

"Yeah. Thanks Hungary." They grinned and brofisted each other.

"Ahem! My lyrics..." Germany butted into their lovely friendship bonding moment and both of them turned to glare at him. Fortunately, Italy somehow stepped in and helped him out.

"Ve~! Don't worry about the ad-libbing, Germany! I did it too!"

"So that's where all that pasta came from..." Turkey grumbled.

"Got a problem with pasta you masked bastardo?!" Romano growled.

"Calm down!" Finland called a truce between both sides. Well, it was actually Finland trying to talk to them and Sweden intimidating them from behind Finland's back.

Slowly everyone began to turn the parade into another world meeting. Germany's right eyebrow began to twitch. Then his left joined in. Adrianne watched in fascination as a couple of nerves began popping on his forehead. Finally, he snapped.

"Vill all of you shut up already?" He banged his drum and yelled.

"Drill sergeant..." Many people grumbled.

"Let's all get back to the parade ve~!" Italy was really excited. "I want to hear Germany's song!"

"Fine..." Germany mumbled and everyone got back into line Germany somehow ended up in the middle, Japan was right behind him and Italy was at the front. A fanfare of brass instruments blared out and the line began marching immediately. It looked like Italy really didn't want to slow Germany's parade... for the moment at least.

...

_I__n my right hand is wurst! In my left hand is beer~!_

Nothing appeared in Germany's hands but a plate of wurst and a large mug of beer appeared in the hands of a certain albino...

"Kesesesesese~! AWESOME!" Prussia cackled.

_Hold your mug, hold your mug, it's a mug-holding parade!  
Towards the enchanting world, __gehen wir!_

Germany had begun hitting out a beat on his drum in time with his marching. Someone was playing a violin as well.

"Drill sergeant influence..." A few people grumbled again. Fortunately for them, Germany didn't respond as he sung the next line.

_Holding hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world,  
With chopped up potatoes, I'm in the best condition!_

"Shut up you potato bastardo!" Romano shouted from the rear end of the line.

"Ve~! Germany's potatoes are quite tasty fratello!" Italy shouted back from the front and Romano began to angrily mumble something about a potato making his sweet little Veneziano more and more macho.

_The dauntlessly fluttering __schwarz, rot, gold__.__  
With ranks aligned, move forward! Hetalia!_

The German flag appeared out of nowhere and with a little blond haired boy carrying it behind the entire parade. Austria and Hungary were the only people who noticed him. Both of them paled. Hungary turned and reached out to touch him but the boy disappeared before she could say or do anything.

"That was him wasn't it Austria?"

"Yes... Ho-" Germany began talking to everyone behind him as he marched on. Austria and Hungary shot glares at him for interrupting their small talk.

_"Now, everyone! Are you ready? Here's to the 1ℓ grand-sized mug!" _

The German people watching the parade gave a cheer as Prussia raised his mug in a toast. The parade suddenly came to a halt.

_"...Hmm? What are those guys in the front doing?"_

Germany slipped through the people in front of him and foundItaly running away from England with a white flag. A couple of veins popped on Germany's face and he shouted:

_ "Italy! Don't break ranks!"_

"Ve! Yessir!" Italy saluted with his left hand and nervously ran back to his place. Germany sighed and continued marching next to the cowardly Italian.

_Hold your mug, hold your mug, it's a mug-holding parade!  
Sound your instruments, it's time to march!  
If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble,  
The one and only song will be complete_

_The drummer is me, Germany;  
"I had to endure not making __Kuchen-" _

He shot a glare at Adrianne who was desperately trying to avoid him. A small smile appeared on his face as he continued.

_"-__but the practice was worth it."_

Adrianne was surprised but she grinned at him happily. So Germany had actually looked forward to the parade!

_Dressed in my __Volkstracht,_

Italy giggled at a memory of Germany wearing his traditional clothes.

_Walking on a long road,  
And on the top of a steep hill,  
An old, quiet castle stands there..._

"Oi West, are you talking about Marksburg or Hohenzollern?"

"My, my. Mont saint Michel is far better that your German castles!" France smirked.

Lets just say it ended with the bad touch trio being left behind as France and Prussia argued with each other and Spain tried to pacify both sides.

The male nations -minus the BTT and Austria- began to sing the chorus together.

_(Viel Glück und Spaß!)_

_(Viel Glück und Spaß!)_

_(Viel Glück und Spaß!)_

_Without dilligence, there's no reward!  
_

Many nodded in agreement while some grumbled that Germany was a little_ too _diligent.

_(Viel Glück und Spaß!__ )_

_But sometimes, we can bask in it and __trinken wir__!__  
_

"This sounds famiriar..." Japan commented

_(Viel Glück und Spaß!)_

_The loud cheers keep growing passionate!_

A smile appeared on his face as he heard his national anthem playing in the background. How Prussia would hate this! Good thing he hadn't caught up yet.

_(Viel Glück und Spaß!)_

_Floating in the blue sky, __die Sonne __is like __Knödel__,__  
If you take a bite, it's __Halbmond__!_

"Ve! It's the same as my ad-libbing!" Italy cried. Germany quickly handed his lyrics sheet to his friends. There, they found the lyrics scribbled down with a small note from Adrianne telling them that she added the lyrics on purpose.

_Hold your mug, hold your mug, it's a mug-holding parade!  
This melody is universal!  
The 5 continents and the 7 seas,  
At this energetic tempo, they traverse each other grandly!_

Everyone marched together in perfect harmony.

_This is the __Karneval__ that will continue towards tomorrow!_

"He doesn't seem like the type of person who would go to a carnival..." Greece sleepily mumbled and Turkey nodded in agreement.

_"Aster, Blackie, Berlitz are up first!"_

Germany's three dogs bounded up to him and joined him in his march.

"Where DID they come from?" England wondered aloud. Was there some magic in the song?

_The dauntlessly fluttering __schwarz, rot, gold.__  
With ranks aligned, move forward! Hetalia!_

He yelled the last part out as Italy tried to sneak off with a pasta packet and a pot of water. God knows where he had got them.

_"My turn has ended. Ugh... when you sing with all your might, it really starts to get hot. __Should I take off a layer of clothes?"_

Germany mumbled and began to pull his jacket off. Japan turned bright red and became flustered. Germany turned to him, confused.

_"Hm? What, Japan? Aren't you hot?"_

_..._

"Why are you Europeans like this? After all these years, I still can't get used to your customs!" Japan flailed his arms about.

"Ve? But Giappone, your art is even worse than this!" Italy cried out, his face pale at the memory of the porn he had stumbled on long ago."

"True..." England mumbled.

"Okay, thats enough! Next-" Adrianne cut in.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Italian;**

**Giappone - Japan**

**...**

**German;**

**genau dort zu stoppen - 'Stop right there!'**

**...**

**French;**

**Mon deiu - my god**

**Allemange - Germany**

**belle - beauty**

**...**

**Hey~! Remember the announcement I mentioned at the top? It's actually 4 announcements. **

**Ready? Here I go!**

**1) I'm gonna be taking requests for the next Hattafutte Parade onwards! Just make sure it's an official one and let me know which one you want in the reviews.**

**2) Did anyone notice that HRE showed up? Kukukuku! Feel free to request any random character to have an appearance through reviews. **

**3) I won't take shipping requests unless it has a canon base. For example, I won't mind putting HRE talking about his feelings since it has been canonly stated that he fell in love with Italy but I'm not gonna do ships with no canon base like FrUk or USUK. I feel that it's best to avoid ships in a fic like this.**

**4) I've noticed that its usually France who often uses his own language to address the other countries, so I'm gonna be using a country's respective language for addressing other countries. (Not including the lyric section!) Do you want the pronunciation or how the how the actual word is written?**

**...**

**That's all for now. I need to sleep now. (It's 12:47 am XD)**

**PASTA OUT~! :)**


	4. Chibiromano

**H-hi... *drags bedraggled self out of a hole***

**I'm really sorry it took so long! :'"""""""""""(((((((((**

**Anyway, I'm back with the request for Chibiromano from ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling! Of course, if it's chibis, I think we all have a good idea of what's gonna happen ri~ight? *mischevious smile***

**Cookies to all the wonderful people who have reviewed, favourited and followed! You guys are the best! ;-;**

**I'm really sorry this one is too long!**

* * *

"Next we are going home!" Adrianne completed her sentence and successfully saved Japan. Unfortunately, that meant she was verbally attacked by everyone else. Everyone began complaining at the top of their voices. Even the Bad Touch Trio who had finally caught up with the parade!

"What the damn hell?"

"Aiyaa! You dragged me out of my own kitchen and this is what I get aru!?"

"Ze awesome me doesn't get a song?"

"Sealand! You want to become one with mother Russia da?"

"Oh Russia-who-broke-jerk-England's-creepy-chair! What do you mean?"

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!"

"Dude! The hero needs a song as well!"

"Zzzz..."

"My tomatoes are going to be overripe now!"

"I was dragged out of my business by my sister for this?"

"Eh... Do I have a song too?"

"Who the HECK are you?"

"MY NAME IS CANADA!"

"Mon deiu... Matthieu and Kumajirou are really in a bad mood today..."

Well, most of them were complaining.

Adrianne's horn finally appeared in her hands. What took it so long anyway? She raised it and yelled at the top of her voice.

"WILL YOU OVERSIZED KIDS GIVE ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN?" Thankfully they shut up... at last. She let out a satisfied puff of air and continued talking in a lower volume.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's already evening here and it should be night at your places right?" She raised a finger and pointed it at the setting sun behind them. Suddenly, everyone realized that they were exhausted.

"Time zones are not a very big matter in the recording zone since everyone can come and go according to their own time zone without getting affected by jet lag." That would explain why no one had suffered from jet lag the whole time! England was lost in deep thought. There was definitely some kind of magic at work here.

"So we can go to back home and be at the right time for bed?" He spoke up.

"Yes. That's right."

-Hetalia!-

The nations began to break up in small groups and go home. England began to walk back alone. He got to his house and pushed the front door open.

"Iggy!" A huge green flying mass came out of nowhere and happily flew around him.

"Oh flying mint bunny! Where's everyone else?" England smiled at his long time friend.

"They're sleeping in the sitting room! We were all waiting for you but they fell asleep. I stayed awake till now though!" Flying mint bunny puffed up with pride. England patted its head and smiled.

"Thank you my friend. Why don't you go on to bed as well? I have something to finish up."

"Promise you'll come to bed right after it?"

"Yes. You have my gentleman's word." Flying mint bunny gave England a long look and glided to the sitting room. England's gentle smile slowly faded and was replaced with curiosity. He ran down to his basement, pored over a few books and quickly drew a magic circle.

"With this, that bloody frog will be humiliated tomorrow for sure!" He rubbed his hands in childish glee.

"That security magic is no match for The Great British Empire's magic!" He conveniently ignored the fact that he was no longer an empire as threw his black spell casting robe over his short body. In a low voice, he began chanting his improvised spell.

"Snarta Badra Zwina Cratnara... Snarta Badra Zwina Cratnara..." The circle began to glow an eerie green light in the darkness. A shadowy figure- thankfully not Russia -rose up from the center.

"Go! Do my bidding! Do it in the wine!" The being gave a low english style bow and disappeared. England stretched his arms and went to join his friends in a peaceful sleep.

-Hetalia!-

"Mmmn!" Romano stretched his arms. It had been a while since he and Veneziano had got a good sleep together. Romano being the 'cool' older brother would never admit it but he secretly felt happy whenever he slept with his fratellino. That is, as long as their curls didn't get tangled up. The last time it had happened... Romano didn't want to think of that idiota German potato bastardo kicking their door down because he had a stupid misunderstanding. Instead, he began to think of all the tomatoes Spain would bring over for breakfast. That cheered him up.

"Looks like Veneziano got up already. I better get up too." He hopped off the bed as usual but fell flat on his face.

"What the hell? When did the floor become so low?" He scowled at the suddenly tall bed.

"And when did the bed get so damn big?" His eyes fell on a small patch on the mattress. His blood ran cold. He knew that patch but he hadn't seen it in a very long time. Something clicked in his head and he quickly walked over to a full length mirror standing in the corner. What he saw confirmed his fear. His skin turned paler than Romania's, he began to tremble more than Latvia ever did in his lifetime an he opened his mouth in an 'o' that put America's gigantic hamburger stuffing mouth to utter shame.

"CHIGII!" His unmistakeable childish scream rang throughout the house. He heard two pairs of feet running up the stairs and the door was kicked open very violently.

"Romano! ¿Estás bien?"

"Fratello! Va tutto bene ?"

Both of them shouted, asking Romano if he was alright at the same time but in their respective native tongues.

"D-Don't look dammit!" Romano's flustered little voice snapped at them. Yup, his _little _voice snapped. Why was it his little voice? Of course, it's because he was for some funny reason, a child again. Spain stared at him for a moment. And a second. And a third...

"What are you staring at me for, Pomodoro Bastardo?" Romano warily snapped. Spain pounced on him with a violent tackle hug.

"ROMANO! Eres tan lindo! Este es el mejor día de mi vida!" He squealed like a little girl who had just found her lost teddy bear.

"G-get off me! Oi, Veneziano! Help me out here!" Romano desperately yelled. Italy just shook his head.

"Mi dispiace Fratello but I better go check if England tried something again." He went out of the room but stuck his head back in, a smile on his face

"And Fratello, you look very cute!" He ran off as Romano cursed him in old Latin. He got to the phone and quickly dialled England up.

-Hetaila!-

Adrianne massaged her throbbing head. She had been receiving calls from nations all over the globe telling her that they would not be able to come to the next parade as they had been chibified. Hungary, Belgium and Germany had somehow escaped. Prussia was also okay, but he was suffering from a terrible hangover so she didn't bother including him in her list. She had no idea about Spain and the Italy brothers. There was one more nation she had no info on, but she had a pretty good idea on his condition.

France was the most badly affected. Unlike the others, he had not only reverted to his chibi form but also claimed that he felt as if he was dying. He screamed his lungs out over the phone, shrieking that his digestive system was on fire and worse in French. Her phone began ringing once more. She wearily it picked up and sighed into the mouthpiece.

"Yes? What happened to you? Did you get chibified?"

"Ciao Adrianne! Espagna fratello and I am fine but Fratello-" Italy's voice got cut off by two others from his side.

_"Aw come on Romano! Let me hug you some more!"_ Spain's happy-go-lucky voice seemed a little happier than usual.

_"No! Bastardo Espagna! You're asking for another headbutt!"_ A child's voice piped up angrily. That voice sounded familiar to Adrianne's ears... Hang on!

"Romano got chibified?" She asked excitedly.

"Ve~... Yes, he did. I just confirmed with Norvegia and Romania that England tried to cast another spell. They're working on a way to reverse it right now.

"I see..." She mumbled, barely listening.

"So I guess we'll also be skipping today's parade."

"Wait!"

"Ve~?"

-Hetalia!-

"Why in the name of damn hell are we here again?" Chibi Romano glared up at Adrianne as he chewed a raw tomato.

"That's because I need you to record your song now." She struggled to keep her smiling face as a nerve on her forehead pulsed dangerously. Hungary's hand on her shoulder was the only thing preventing her from strangling him.

"Hmm... No."

"Why not Romano?" Belgium walked up behind him and made him jump. "I want to hear you sing!" Romano blushed bright red.

"Miss B-Belgio..."

"Romano looks like a tomato!" Spain squealed and moved to hug him again. Romano promptly hid behind someone who just walked up.

"Vaht are you doing behind me?" A german accented voice came from that certain persons' throat.

"Ve~! Germany! You came!" Italy bounced up and down.

"Gah! What are you doing here potato bastardo?!" Romano pushed himself away from Germany.

Germany merely sighed I'm response. Before Romano could pick a fight, Hungary stepped in between them.

"Why don't we start the parade?" She said. Adrianne gave her a grateful smile and pushed the guys to a pile of instruments that had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Grab an instrument guys!" She chirped.

Italy grabbed his conductor, Spain got a flute, Romano immediately selected a tambourine but Germany ended up with a huge xylophone set for some reason. Everyone tried to hold back their giggles when they saw him testing it out. Belgium, Hungary and Adrianne were going to sing in the chorus. Though the parade was too small this time, Adrianne said that it would be fine. The recording zone housed many fans so they would definitely end up with a huge parade. Even with this assurance, there was still a problem.

"Vaht about the music?"

"Nearly forgot it! Here." Adrianne sheepishly handed out the sheets of paper.

"Heh! How lame! And you call yourself a composer?" Romano scoffed at her.

"I'm going to kill that brat!" Adrianne struggled to get out of Hungary's tight grip. Belgium ushered them into the parade line up.

Italy and Chibi Romano stood together at the head of the line. Germany began tapping the xylophone and Romano began to play his tambourine immediately. The fans who had been watching the whole thing ran up behind the chorus girls so they could get the best marching spots. Romano began stomping forwards, his characteristic scowl never leaving his face.

...

_In my right hand is an olive,_

_In my left hand is a tomato~!_

A jar of olives appeared his right hand and a basket of tomatoes in Spain's left. Nobody bothered commenting any more. It looked like it was something that would happen every parade. Spain happily munched on a tomato.

_Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato parade!_

_Towards the enchanting world;_

Spain attempted to follow Romano in a weirdly stalkerish way. Romano noticed and snapped at him.

_ "Don't follow me, you jerk!"_

"But Roma!" Spain whined. "Boss just wants to cuddle you!" Romano shot him a dirty look and continued stomping along with the song. He really wanted to headbutt that tomato bastard in the stomach but Belgio would probably be upset in such a situation.

_Take our hands, form a circle, spin and you have the world,_

Italy nodded his head and marched along with the beat of the song. Looks like Germany's training did affect him a bit.

_My sparkling boots;_

Romano quickly glanced at his sparkling new boots that were painted in the colours of the Italian flag. He gave a happy sigh and spoke up, not really addressing anyone in particular;

_"They're cool, aren't they bastard?!"_

He hopped over a puddle and danced around, suddenly holding an Italian flag in a hand.

_Verde, bianco, rosso è tricolore,_

His happy face was replaced with a scowl and he turned around, pointing an accusing finger at Spain.

_"I'm superior to you!"_

He quickly turned around again and sang as if nothing had happened.

_ Hetalia!_

_..._

"What do you two want to eat for dinner aru?"

"I know a good restaurant where they serve good Napolitan pasta Sifu!"

"Hmm... I think Carbonara would be better though"

"Aiyaa! Tái wān, Xiāng gǎng! You want to eat the cowardly Italians' food aru!?" The three chibified nations jumped when Romano suddenly tapped on their shoulders.

_"Napolitan is Japanese cuisine but Carbonara is orig... Originally from Rome."_

He blushed like a tomato at his mistake.

_"Dammit! You better remember it you jerk!"_

He yelled at them weakly and ran to join his brother at the front.

"What was that about?" Chibi Taiwan questioned.

"I don't know... We came all the way here..." Chibi Hong Kong mumbled.

"Aiyaa... I don't think I'll ever understand these Europeans aru..." Chibi China shook his head as he spoke.

...

_Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato parade!_

_Sound your instruments, it's time to march, you bastards!_

"Try turning down on the cussing please Fratello... Ve~..." Italy winced. Romano just stuck his tongue out at him.

_If at one-two everyone makes the ensemble,_

_The one and only song will be complete, dammit!_

At this 'dammit' Romano shook his tambourine at Italy.

_Playing the tambourine, it's me, Romano!_

He quickly ran back to the fans and spoke;

_"__Watch me now, my fans! Uno__・__Due__・__Tre__・__dai!"__  
_

_..._

Many girls squealed excitedly. Adrianne just covered her ears. Her headache was coming back with full force and Romano's smirk was not helping in the least. They were suddenly marching past many famous Italian monuments.

_The Colosseo is the greatest amphitheatre in the world,_

_Grandpa's really cool, Foro Romano._

_The Bocca della Verità will eat up liar's hands;_

At this, they passed a huge stone lion that had it's mouth wide open. Romano paled a little when he saw it.

_"Uh... Maybe it wasn't the squirrel who made the cupboard fall over..."_

He mumbled softly.

...

The chorus girls began singing in a higher pitch than usual to compliment Romano's chibi voice.

_(Viva l'allegria!)_

_(Viva l'allegria!)_

___(Viva l'allegria!)_

_If you're hungry, go away._

"What?" Many people sweatdropped.

_(Viva l'allegria!)_

_ I hate guys who say "__Yup! I'll give it to you!"__  
_

Spain looked like he was torn between deciding whether to cry in a corner or giving Romano his 'Fusosososososo~!' treatment.

_(Viva l'allegria!)_

_Cheers for the girls!_

All of the girls blushed and fangirled.

_(Viva l'allegria!)_

Romano saw a tomato plant growing in front of him. He found the best tomato on it and blushed as he took it in his hands.

_ "__A-ah... This is such a pretty tomato... I'll... I'll give it to Belgium then..."__  
_

He went and gave it to Belgium, face as red as a tomato. Belgium accepted it happily. Still blushing, he ran back to his spot.

...

_Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato parade!_

_The melody is universal, from all the world, dammit!_

_The 5 continents and the 7 seas;_

_At this energetic tempo, they traverse each other grandly, you bastard!_

"Hungary, do you have any soap on you?"

"No Adrianne. Why?"

"I really want to wash that brat's mouth out with some good laundry soap..." There was a dark glint in Adrianne's eyes that made both Belgium and Hungary shiver.

"I've got something better!" Belgium piped up and passed her a small bag. Adrianne looked at it's contents and an evil smile appeared on her face.

"This is just perfect! Thanks Bel!" They turned their attention back to Romano's singing.

_This vivacious music is so amusing! _

_"__If there's anybody who doesn't enjoy it, he'll suffer from a nice kicking!"__  
_

"I'm enjoying it!" Spain, Italy and the fangirls cried out.

_Verde, bianco, rosso è tricolore_

_If you want to hear this again, I'll sing it once more!_

_Hetalia!_

Romano slipped away quietly and leans against a wall.

_"Mmm... I did my best today as well... I'm definitely the greatest... Dammit... Just watch me..."_

He gave a big yawn and sank down sleepily. His head nodded gently as he dozed off.

_"Zzzz... Spain you bastard..."_

_..._

Adrianne stood in front of the sleeping Romano, an object in her hand. She had an evil smirk on her face.

"Fufufufu~! Take my revenge!" She whispered and got to work.

* * *

**So that's it for Chibiromano! How was it? Did you like it? Or did you hate it?**

** Next up, is Iggy! Do you guys want to see any particular chibis in the next chapter?**

**Feel free to critique me if something's wrong.**

**PASTA OUT~!**

**EDIT:**

**I just realized that I forgot to do translations so I'm just fixing that.**

**ALSO:**

**The Italian word for Germany is apparently *cough* Germania *cough* so I'm going to use the english equivalent instead.**

**Spanish;**

**¿Estás bien? - Are you alright?**

**Eres tan lindo! - You're so cute!**

**Este es el mejor día de mi vida! - This is the best day of my life!**

**...**

**Italian;**

**Fratellino - Little brother**

**Fratello - Big brother **

**Mi dispiace - I'm sorry**

**Pomodoro - Tomato**

**Espagna - Spain**

**Belgio - Belgium**

**(I've left the cuss words out since those are quite obvious :D)**

**...**

**Chinese;**

**Sifu - Teacher**

**Tái wān - Taiwan**

**Xiāng gǎng - Hong Kong**


	5. England

**Im really really sorry for the late update guys! Got a bit of writers' block and real life wrapping... And I started watching love live...**

**Anyway, here goes the request for Transformers' BABY, England. Sorry it's so late...**

* * *

"Anglia! I found something that might help!" Romania waved an old scroll above his head, a grin on his face.

"Good grief, Romania! These scrolls are ancient!" England snapped from his little so called library's 'crow's nest'. "Try to take better care of them!"

"But it's so dusty!" Romania whined back.

"I didn't know you had so many magic related books down here England." Norway may have spoken in his usual monotone but he was genuinely curious. England merely shrugged in response.

"Its not all that much." England slid down from the ladder that was propped against the platform he had been sitting on as he had done over a billion times before, walked over to Romania and snatched the wrinkled parchement away before any more damage could be done to it.

"Hey!" Romania protested but he was ignored. England pored over the fancy looking script. Norway also began to read it. Romania grumbled something and went to the next aisle in search of more scrolls.

"Prost Anglia! I'm just trying to help! Norvegia may be used to his methods and rules and whatnot but I'm not!" He poked a troll's foot that blocked his way till it shifted a little bit. He found another pile of scrolls sitting peacefully on a desk. He quickly dusted the cobwebs off it.

"These seem promising!" He quickly skimmed through one and what he saw... It contained *beep* and *beep* *beep* to *gunshot* with *beep* *gunshot* to *pip* *pip*

His face bright red, Romania threw the scroll as far away as he could.

"Dumnezeul meu! To think Anglia of all people would have such things... I wouldn't put it past Franța to have something like this but Anglia..." A sudden shout from both Norway and England brought him back to normal. Romania shot off faster than you could say 'Vampire'.

"What happened?" He yelled after he finally scrambled over the now grumpy troll's foot. Why on earth did Novegia have to have such gigantic creatures as friends anyway? He had expected to see some demon or -heaven forbid- Russia torturing them but oh no. They were just laughing because some fairies were tickling them. England was beginning to bellow with laughter while Norway was giggling silently. Both of them were rolling on the floor.

Romania was rather annoyed now. He decided to bring them back to their senses. There was a reason why he was considered the mischief maker between the black sheep England and the stoic Norway. His vampirish grin appeared on his face as he silently slipped away to gather the things he needed. The two nations lying on the floor would continue what they were doing for the whole day if left alone but Romania was not going to give them that opportunity.

-Hetalia!-

Adrianne finally pulled herself away from the sleeping Chibiromano, a satisfied smirk on her face. She twirled the object expertly in her palm as she surveyed her work. Someone tapped her shoulder from behind, making her jump. She turned around to see Hungary behind her.

"Oh Hungary! It's just you." She whisper spoke.

"What's going on?" Hungary whispered back.

"My piece of art." Adrianne's smirk reappeared.

"Did what I gave you help?" Belgium appeared from behind Hungary.

"Yep!"

"What's going on ve~?"

"Oh Olaszország! Don't pop out of nowhere like that!"

"Sorry Ungheria!"

"Hola! Why is eve- Mmph!" A certain loud and happy go lucky spaniard's mouth was covered up by three females' and one male's hands at the same time.

"Sssh!" They all hissed at Spain, a finger to their lips.

"Siento..." He whispered once they took their hands off. "Why are we whispering again?"

"Zat's a good question" Germany spoke up.

"Well, don't wake him up but..." Adrianne showed them what she had done to Romano.

Italy, Hungary and Belgium stifled their laughter with great difficulty and Germany cracked a smile. Spain on the other hand... That idiot just had to burst into a loud cry of:

"ROMANO! Why did you have to grow up?" With a grin on his face.

"Shut up!" Adrianne hissed at him but the damage was done. Romano jolted awake and scowled when he saw everyone trying to stop laughing.

" What in the name of damn hell are you laughing at?" He snapped. Unfortunately, that just led to everyone laughing out loud instead. "What!?"

"I-it's your- Oh I'm really sorry Fratello! I can't!" Italy squealed with laughter. Romano literally screamed in response.

"TELL ME ALREADY DAMMIT!" This merely led to a bout of even louder laughing.

-Hetalia!-

"Almost there..." Romania grunted as he tied up the last few knots. He quickly snuck a glance at the other two members of the black magic trio. Just as he expected, they were still rolling on the floor. He quietly slipped between a few shelves and made his way to the crow's nest.

The crow's nest of England's personal library of magic was an impressive structure. Built wholly out of magic, it served as a place where one could read in peace. Some of England's fair folk; mostly English pixies; helped in preventing the platform from getting cluttered with books and scrolls. True to its name, it also was the perfect place to hide in and watch the activity in the library down below. Many a time had England hidden up here while playing hide and seek with America.

But that's all in the past. Let's get back to the present eh?

Romania swiftly placed the bucket right were he wanted it. Now all he needed was to fill it up. He knelt in front of his elaborate set up and rubbed his fingers together gently. After they warmed up, he held a hand gesture over the bucket and whispered a summoning incantation.

"De apă, acum!" He added at the end of his chant and was satisfied to see ice cold water fill up the bucket. A groan from below made him glance downwards. The pixies had finally stopped tickling England and Norway and the two exhausted nations were slowly propping themselves up. Romania needed to act quickly. Within a moment, he cut the right rope with a letter opener that he had err... modified(?) with a spell to make it sharp.

Anyway, the bucket of water splashed all over it's destined victims. They took it quite well with cries of: "I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU ROMANIA!" and: "JEG KOMMER TIL Å MYRDE DEG!"

To put it simply... They were raging mad. Romania scuttled away before they could set their fae friends on him. While trying to climb down the ladder, he lost his footing. He grabbed a shelf out of desperation and he and all the books fell down together.

"Urrgh..." He mumbled and crawled out from under a pile of books and scrolls only to be greeted by the sopping wet targets of his prank.

"Romania..." England smiled at him sweetly.

"You did a good job." Norway added with a nod. Romania was very, very freaked out.

"Nononononono! I didn't mean anything wrong!" He yelped. Seeing the two of them like this was more traumatizing than Spain's horror films!

"What are you talking about? You just found the right book." Norway monotonously spoke as he picked up a book that was sitting on the romanian's head like a hat.

"So... You guys are going to forgive and forget the prank...?" Romania was hopeful. Sadly, all his hope was dashed to smithereens with England's next words.

"Oh no my good chap! We are just putting that little matter aside for the moment." A dark, evil aura that would make Russia cry mummy was emitted around the soaking wet nations. Romania naturally did what any ordinary person would do in response. What was it you ask?

He fainted. England and Norway didn't mind. That just meant that Romania would miss out on the casting. Norway rolled up his sleeves and England threw his black spell robe on. Together, they chanted a new incantation and thenworld map hanging on the wall began to emit a golden glow.

"Who do we take care of first? It better not be Ice." Norway turned to England.

"No. How about Australia? He ended up getting caught by my spell because he probably drank some wine... Even though I raised him with ale..."

"It wasn't the best idea." Norway muttered.

"Excuse me?" England turned to his friend, extremely confused but he covered it up with annoyance.

"Using a chibifying spell in French wine. Too many nations got caught in the crossfire and I have to help you clean up this mess." Norway elaborated and shrugged. "I'm not sure if I feel like helping you out now..."

"Geh! Norway, you wouldn't..."

"I would. But if you do this..." He leaned forward and whispered into England's ear.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Unless you want me to send my friends to raid your place, no." England pondered the possible outcomes.

1) He could do exactly as Norway said and suffer the consequences from two particularly insufferable nations.

2) He could refuse and end up with trolls trying to smash him to a pulp every second he lived.

It was clear which was the better choice.

"Bloody hell Norway..." He mumbled. Norway merely smiled darkly.

-Hetalia!-

After laughing till his sides hurt, Italy handed the confused Chibiromano a mirror. He stared at his reflection for a moment and burst out angrily.

"CHIGII! Che diavolo?" He screamed and pushed the mirror back into his brother's hands. As he spoke, the bushy moustache drawn on his chubby face moved up and down and everyone burst into laughter again.

"Why do I have one of these moustaches on me? No, don't look at me you bastards!" He turned around so that he was facing the wall. Something strange began that moment.

"Err.. Romano?"

"What do you want pomodoro bastardo?" Romano huffed.

"You're glowing!" Belgium piped up. Romano snorted.

"No, really!" Adraianne added.

"Look at yourself Fratello!" And Romano did. He glanced down at his hands and much to his surprise, a red aura had formed around him. He opened his mouth; probably to curse again but before he could say anything he reverted to his correct age. It took a few seconds for him to realize it though. When he did, he was jubilant but of course, his tsun side kicked in pretty quickly.

"I'm not _that_ happy about it okay?" He snapped at the grinning audience. All of their grins dissapeared when a black portal appeared out of nowhere. Spain paled when he saw it.

"Move Move!" He yelled and pushed everyone out of the way. They all understood why the usually laid back spaniard had reacted so strangely when a certain Englishman fell out of it. He scrambled to his feet and shook his fist at the portal.

"NORWAY!" He roared. "GET THAT COWARDLY ARSE OF YOURS DOWN HERE YOU-YOU PRINCE OF WALES!" He relapsed into Shakespearean english for a bit.

In response to his yells, a small chest fell out of the portal and on England's head. Adrianne scooped it up in her arms before any harm came to it.

"What's this?" She murmured and flipped it open. A crystal ball flew around her once and settled in mid air. It glowed softly and Norway appeared in it.

"I assume this is working so I'll go ahead and say this. First, this is a mere recording. Second, England, this ball has been enchanted with a shock charm so don't bother trying to grab on to it. Knowing you, you'll be wringing your stinging hands and curse me under your breath already." Sure enough, England had tried grabbing the crystal ball and got a sharp little shock. He grumbled something under his breath.

"I've sent this prankster over please punish him by making him sing. I'll get someone to join the parade you'll be hosting. That will be all." Norway's image disappeared with a little click.

/click!/

"Why didn't you tell the truth?" One of Norway's trolls asked him.

"He would defy it outright even though wants to do it." Norway responded. "He really does want to sing but he refuses to admit it."

"Even so you plan to send _him _in?"

"Yes." Norway looked down at the still knocked out Romania. "Help me deal with this prankster now."

"With pleasure." The troll bent down and got to work.

/click!/

"Well, it looks like we've got another parade to work on." Adrianne cracked her knuckles expertly. "You guys still up for it?"

"Sure!" Belgium said.

"Hmm... I think I can help a little longer." Hungary mused.

"Che! I'm out!" Romano stomped off.

"Ah Romano! Wait up!" Spain ran after him.

"Of course I'm staying! What about you Germany?" Italy gave an adorable, irresistible puppy eyed look to the blond nation. Germany sighed.

"Ja. I'll stay and help."

"Ve~! That's good!"

"Ye lads and lassies won' be goin' anywhere jus' yet!" A thickly accented voice spoke up and a red haired man strode up

"What in the name of the Queen are you doing here Scotland?" England snarled. The scot just smiled in response.

"Why, is it such a crime to come n' join me lil' bother's march?" Without waiting for an answer, he went on to the pile of instruments and pulled one out from the bottom.

"A bagpipe? Why do you want that?" England snorted.

"I jus' want to play me nation'nl inst'rument." came the cool reply. England could have blown up with annoyance but instead, busied himself in searching for his bass guitar. Everyone pulled out instruments they were comfortable with and got into the line up. Since they had ended up with a surprising shortage of people, Belgium grabbed a bell set to compensate. England strummed his bass and Germany banged his drums. England sang with a slight reluctance at first.

...

_In my right hand is ale, in my left hand is fish and chips!_

This time nothing appeared much to everyone's surprise. Italy marched forward under Germany's careful eye and Belgium happily rang a few bells.

_Drinking ale and eating fish, it's a pub and go parade!_

_Towards the enchanting world, lets go!_

"We're already moving dude..." Someone angrily grumbled from behind the chorus.

"Oui. I agree."

Both Hungary and Adrianne nearly jumped out of their skins in shock. They turned around and saw a shorter than usual India, teen France wearing the clothes he wore as a child and preteen America wearing his Wild West clothes sulking behind them.

"Why are you like this?" Adrianne hissed.

"Blame Angleterre over there." France growled.

_Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world,_

_With rocking music, I'm in the best condition!_

America snorted indignantly.

"Dude, your so called 'Rocking music' is nothing at all."

_Three crosses combine to make the Union Flag.  
_

_The gentleman is always me - He-ta-li-a!_

_..._

"Here I go!" India stuck a fake moustache on his face and messed his hair up. Hungary noticed his attire.

"Why are you dressed like a bartender India? Aren't you a little too young for things like this right now?"

"Pssht! I'm eighteen! Anyone who is eighteen at my place is officially an adult!" He slipped off before she could say anything and walked right up to England.

"What is he doing!?"

"Oh~ India's just begun our plan of revenge on Iggy." America smirked as he climbed onto France's shoulders.

"It's humiliating, but I'll put up with it for now." France mumbled.

India pulled a bag of mixed nuts out of his pocket and asked England in an excellently faked british accent; "What would you like young man?"

England just assumed that this was the side effect of the magic of the recording zone so he cheerfully placed his order.

Scotland began to play a little solo on his bagpipes at the same time.

_"Master, mixed nuts for me!"_

He did an about turn and faced everyone behind him with a grin.

_"Now you all, have fun here today!"_

Hungary mumbled something about a tsundere while the fangirls squealed excitedly. America and France had evil smirks on their faces.

"Oh we will Iggy. We will." Their grins looked almost psychopathic. Hungary and Adrianne shivered and took a step away from them.

Meanwhile up ahead, India slyly handed England a small plastic bottle of beer or 'ale' as he called it.

"On the house Sir." The unsuspecting englishman drowned it in one go.

"Un..." France whispered.

...

_Drinking ale and eating nuts, it's a pub and go parade!_

_Sound your instruments, it's time to march!_

Italy marched with so much sincerity it made him sweat. Germany had not taken his eyes off him once and he had to cross five pretty girls and two spots where he could make pasta al dente without even craning his neck. It took so much effort that he wanted to cry. He half wished that he had run off with his brother.

_If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble,_

_The one and only song will be complete!_

Then again, he was the parade conductor so he would have been dragged back by Adrianne anyway. Italy let out a small sigh.

"Italien?" Germany spoke up from behind him. Italy quickly put his happy smile on again.

"Ve? What is it Germany?"

"After ve're done with this how about a break?" Italy was relieved. Germany had understood he was tired out!

"Si!" He smiled and marched so that he could get his break as soon as possible.

_The bassist is me, England!_

_"Well, with me the music will be well organized!"_

France and America snorted loudly while India controlled his snort. England was so engrossed in his song, he didn't even notice the loud snorts. Soon, they were marching through an area that resembled London so much, he began singing about it.

_Stone buildings line the street._

_Ringing beautifully, the Big Ben,_

_Records the time from the old days to the present..._

England had a very nostalgic expression. If only he could go to one of those pubs... As is his wish was granted, a packet of mixed nuts and another little bottle of ale were passed to him. He gratefully took it from the kind, familiar salesman. It was strange how he felt as if he had known this man for over a century even though they had just met.

"Two..." America whispered as England took a swing from his second bottle. Adrianne and Hungary were so drawn in that they almost forgot about the chorus. It was only thanks to Belgium giving them a warning stare at them that they sang, and not a moment too soon.

...

_(Let's enjoy, everybody!)_

England hummed along with his national anthem that was playing in the background._  
_

_(Let's enjoy, everybody!)_

_(Let's enjoy, everybody!) _

_Frugality is the philosopher's stone._

_(Let's enjoy, everybody!) _

_But sometimes, we can bask in it - let's drink beer!_

"I thought he calls it ale..." Germany mumbled.

Much to France's, America's and India's delight, England finished his third little bottle.

"Theen..." India softly whispered.

_(Let's enjoy, everybody!)_

_ The loud cheers keep growing passionate!_

_(Let's enjoy, everybody!)_

England suddenly noticed some of his little friends poke their heads out of his coat pocket.

_"What~ Brownie, Pixie!"_

The pixie fluttered up with her dainty wings and the brownie scrambled onto his shoulder.

_"So you guys are here too! Let's have fun together!"_

Both of them smiled and chattered something in their magical language. Pixie rubbed her tiny face against the nation's cheek. England giggled.

_"It tickles, stop that, silly!"_

On realizing that everyone was staring at him as if he had gone mad, England regained his composure. India had swiftly blended into the crowd to avoid attention.

"Like a true pickpocket..." Hungary mumbled.

...

_Drinking ale and eating fish, it's a pub and go parade!_

_This melody is universal._

_The five continents and the seven seas,_

_At this rocking tempo, they traverse each other grandly!_

India silently slipped back into his earlier position, readying a new little bottle but this time, not with ale. Instead it was filled with powerful scotch whiskey that could put an elephant to sleep. Not that he would ever dream of testing it out like that.

...

_This is the magical carnival that will continue towards tomorrow._

_"Don't underrate my magical power!"_

"Who is he talking to again?" Belgium said with a raised eyebrow.

_Three crosses combine to make the Union Flag!_

_Unicorns are my friends too! He-ta-li-a!_

England spotted a unicorn trotting up towards him. A happy smile appeared on his face.

_"Oh, you've come to play as well! How have you been?"_

He fondled it happily and Flying Mint Bunny flew around him once.

_"With everyone around, drinking is the best!"_

He turned to India and said the eternal words.

_"Master! I'd like one more ale!"_

India smiled evilly and handed him the last bottle.

"Four!" A soft voice cried out and the people watching the whole prank nearly had a heart attack. They saw a boy of the same age as America.

"Who are you?!" They cried along with his polar bear.

"I'm Canada!" He cried desperately.

"Guys!" India ran over, dragging an unconscious England behind him. "Let's get this over with!"

"I see me whisky worked." Scotland strolled up and picked up England by a shoulder. India grabbed the other and they dragged him with a bit more ease.

"We never doubted you for a moment sir!" Canada beamed. France and America helped India to carry their captive away.

"Canada? Vous allez?" France called out.

"Oui Papa!" He shouted back. "I'll be off then!" He smiled at everyone who had curiously gathered around him and slipped off, leaving Hungary and Adrianne to answer their questions.

* * *

**And that's it.**

**I'm sorry for the terrible Scottish accent. *hides under the bed***

**I've also been working on a new Hetalia fic these past few days. You guys interested? I'm planning to put Nyotalia in it. **

**...**

**Translations:**

**Romanian;**

**Anglia - England**

**Prost - Stupid**

**Norvegia - Norway**

**Dumnezeul meu! - My god!**

**Franța - France**

**De apă, acum! - Water, now!**

**...**

**Hungarian;**

**Olaszország - Italy**

**...**

**Italian; **

**Ungheria - Hungary**

**Che diavolo? - What the hell?**

**...**

**Spanish;**

**Hola! - Hey there!**

**Siento - Sorry**

**...**

**Norweigian;**

**Jeg kommer til å myrde deg! - I'm going to murder you!**

**...**

**French;**

**Un - One**

**...**

**Hindi;**

**Theen - Three**

**...**

**Me: Wow. Didn't think I'd use so much Romanian XD**

**Hungary: What the heck?! *starts swinging frying pan***

**Me: O-Oi Hungary, Isn't that a little dangerous?**

**Hungary: I . Don't . Care! How DARE you use that stupid Vampire's language more than mine?**

**Me: E-Excuse me while I dodge Eliza's frying pan for focusing so much on Romania! *ducks***

**Hungary: Get back here!**

**Me: P-PASTA OUT!**


	6. China

***peeps out of a WW2 bunker* **

**Hey there. I'm really sorry for not updating... In over a month ...I think...**

**I know this isn't the best... I got a bit too side tracked with a new fanfic I started and that Love Live game available for the iOS... If I keep going, I'll make you want to strangle me so I'll just go back in here if you want to drop a bomb on me...**

***locks self up in the WW2 bunker***

* * *

Poor Hungary and Adrianne were assaulted mercilessly with questions from everyone around them. The worst part was that all of the questions were somehow related to the major prank that was pulled on England. Only one question stood out from the crowd.

"Ve~! I'm hungry... Can we eat something?" Adrianne grabbed her horn and yelled; "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO TO THE EATING PLACE!" into her trusted horn. The nations all gave her funny looks.

"What?" She frowned. Hungary was the first to respond.

"You've been listening to Hamburger Street a little too much haven't you?" She dead panned. Adrianne rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"Maybe..." She mumbled, her face slightly red. It was well known that America's character song Hamburger Street received quite a bit of hate and many people wouldn't even dream of listening to it for fear of a certain magic-that-always-misfires casting Englishman. Adrianne was among the few who would openly listen to it. No secrets.

"Anyway!" She changed the topic. "Let's go eat! I'm pretty hungry myself!"

"Vere do ve go eat?" Germany voiced the question that was probably on everyone's mind.

"Someplace where we can get food like this ve~?" Italy munched on some meat buns and held up one. Everyone nodded in response and turned away.

Hang on! Italy was munching on meat buns! Meat buns for gods sake! While everyone else turned back to stare at him, Germany merely sighed.

"Italien, please tell me zat you got those from another one of zose places China runs." This time everyone looked at _him_ funnily. Italy happily ignored the mood and happily replied.

"You mean the big place that Cina runs with all the restaurants and shops right?"

"Ja." Germany nodded his head in affirmation.

"Oh! It's right this way! Seguitemi tutti!" Italy jogged off and was soon followed by everyone else. Adrianne walked in the rear, wondering where Italy could have gotten the meat buns. Suddenly, the sound of chinese music reached her ears and she finally looked up from the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed in surprise. She stood in front of the entrance to a huge china town. A busy market was running and people were going in and out of the place. At the entrance, China himself was greeting everyone happily.

"Welcome aru! Have a good time here!" Adrianne rushed to him and grabbed him sharply by his collar.

"Aiyaa! What are you doing aru?!" Adrianne looked like a very angry demon.

" How . Much . For . A . Meat . Bun?" She snorted like a bull before being whacked on the head by both Belgium and Hungary.

"Sorry China!" Belgium smiled. "She always becomes like this whenever she's hungry."

China glared at her. "Humph!" He opened his mouth as if to complain some more but was neatly cut off by a sweet voice.

"Ah Sifu! There you are!" Taiwan walked towards him with her hands on her hips and an annoyed expression on her face.

"We've been searching for you like, all over." Her brother Hong Kong was next to her, his arms crossed over his chest. His usual indifferent expression on his face changed to mild surprise for a moment. "Where's old man eyebrows? I thought the parade for his song was going on."

"He got... I suppose 'carried off' would be the best thing to say." Hungary told him.

"Oh."

Taiwan huffed and continued scolding China. "Rìběn is struggling to keep up with the orders and here I find you at the gate? What happened to 'I will be doing all the work so just rely on me aru!' ?" She brought her face closer to China's with every word she spoke.

"Táiwān?" China stammered. "You're uh- a little too close. We can- ARU!?" He shouted as Taiwan grabbed him by one shoulder.

"Your fault Sifu." Hong Kong shrugged.

"Be prepared!" Taiwan began to drag him off and Hong Kong followed her.

"Adrianne! If you help me out I'll give you meat buns for free aru!" China desperately shouted. A mad gleam appeared in her eyes.

"I'm coming!" She yelled and dashed after them. Taiwan and Hong Kong took one look at the hungry songwriter and ran away each holding onto one of China's arms. China hit every single bump on the ground as he shouted proomies of meat buns to Adrianne. Belgium and Hungary looked at each other.

"Should we go after them?" Belgium asked first. Her stomach growled loudly and she turned red. Hungary laughed at her but was cut off by her stomach growling. Her face turned red and it was Belgium's turn to start laughing.

"How about we get some food first?" Hungary responded in an attempt to make Belgium stop laughing. Both of their stomachs growled in perfect harmony. The two of them looked at each other again, laughed and walked off in search of something to fill their stomachs with.

-Hetalia!-

"I see you brought Chugoku san back. Arigatou Gozaimas, Taiwan san, Honkon san." Japan bowed from his position in front of the chopping board, a pile of chopped cabbage next to him. The two nations he spoke to slammed the door shut and began to nail as many boards over it _and_ attached as many locks as possible to it. Japan raised an eyebrow in surprise as he took in all of their appearences. China was hastily deposited in a bruised heap face first in front of him, Taiwan's hair and clothes were disheveled and Hong Kong was deathly pale.

"Did I... miss something?" He cautiously asked. China mumbled something about meat buns and Taiwan and Hong Kong shook their heads frantically. A sudden banging on the door made the two younger nations run and hide behind him. Japan didn't have to look at them to know that something was wrong. He grabbed his katana that was lying on a nearby table and got into an attacking stance. He tensed his muscles up as the door rattled violently again. And again. With every passing second, he became more and more tensed up.

Finally the door was blown off its hinges. A dark shadowy figure stood in the doorway,it's eyes glittering brightly. Japan acted on instinct. He used China's body as a boost to get to the height he needed. A flash of light from his blade and the strange creature straggled backwards, hair falling to the ground. Japan raised his blade to strike again when the creature fell down, light finally illuminating its features.

"Foooooooooood!" Adrianne groaned.

-Hetalia!-

Adrianne sat at the table. Taiwan and Japan sat ditectly across her and an empty plate sat in front of her. Hong Kong was out doing 'buisness' (probably selling more 'good luck pandas') and China was attempting to do the cooking. I say 'attempting' because South Korea was constantly bugging him with crys of 'Aniki's breasts!' and attempts at groping the older nation's chest. It was South Korea who had woken up Adrianne by waving a jar of kimchi under her nose. Now, the songwriter was busy scribbling something away on some paper, trying to ignore the argument between the two at the stove.

"Aniki was so lame earlier da ze! You got totally stepped all over by Ilbon! Awesomeness definitely originates in me da ze!"

"Shut up South Korea! You were hiding in the kitchen the whole time aru!"

"Kitchens originated in me!"

"I SAID SHUT UP ARU!" China smacked him on the head with the ladle in his hand. South Korea staggered backwards and landed on his backside. He opened his mouth to argue back but Adrianne's sudden exclamation cut him off.

"Finished!" She cried and held a bunch of papers above her head Lion King style - complete with some light falling dramatically over her. Taiwan and Japan nearly fell out of their seats in surprise. Even China dropped his ladle on his foot.

"What's wrong Adlianne san?" Japan asked as his former caretaker hopped around the kitchen clutching his foot.

"I finished the music for the next parade!" She proclaimed happily.

That got everyone's attention. South Korea crawled over and China hopped towards the table.

"Whose is it?" Taiwan asked.

"Its obviously mine because parades originated in me da ze!" South Korea finally leapt to his feet. That began an argument. Hong Kong who had just got back silently stood in the doorway. China sighed in frustration and massaged his temples. He felt like smacking the annoying Korean again. Being dragged over the streets of Chinatown did wonders to destroy his patience. He was so absorbed with his little headache that he almost didn't notice that the room had fallen silent. He looked at everyone and realised that they were all looking at him.

"What happened aru?" He asked. Adrianne cleared her throat and spoke.

"The next parade is yours China." The old nation blinked for a moment. Once it had finally hit him, he opened his mouth.

"AIYAA?!"

-Hetalia!-

Adrianne and the Asian nations stood in a bamboo grove just besude the gate of Chinatown. People all around them were stopping to stare at the motley group. China was holding an èhrú, hyper South Korea a drum and Japan his flute. The other three would be marching together.

"Will it be like, okay to start the parade with only the six of us?" Hong Kong sighed.

"It should. You ready China?"

"Let's do it aru!" China waved his èhrú bow in the air. Did you call it a bow? Adrianne wasn't very sure. With a burst of music, China began to sing.

...

_On my back is a bamboo basket,_

He gestured to the basket that was comfortably sitting on his back. Everyone leaned in curiously to get a better look at it. The lid shifted a bit. A happy grin spread over the nation's fac.

_In my bamboo basket is a PANDAAAA!_

Everyone jumped back in shock at his sudden shout and soon after that, the lid of the basket pooped open and an absolutely adorable panda cub peeped out.

_Carrying a panda, waving a wok, huān yíng parade!_

Spain and Prussia came running over. At first, Adrianne thought that they were coming because of China's shout but she then spotted Hungary running in their direction, frying pan raised over her head. They all caught sight of the little band and quickly joined in.

_Towards the enchanting world, qù ba!_

And so, they began their little march through the streets of Chinatown. Belgium spotted them and dragged Netherlands over.

_._

_Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world aru!_

Italy came running over while dragging Germany with him.

_Preparing dinner is-_

China suddenly waved a wok in the air and spoke the next line with a satisfied smirk.

_"perfect aru!"_

"And who was it that did the plepalation I wonder..." Japan grumbled under his breath and Taiwan gently patted his back.

_Stars on a red flag makes my wǔ xīng hóng._

Now fully grown, America, Canada and France joined in. India and England were nowhere to be seen. Hungary, Belgium and Adrianne gave them questioning looks.

"We'll tell you later." Canada whispered.

_Know our long history, He-ta-li-a!_

_._

_"We have a large variation of both food and cooking."_

China turned around and proudly gestured all around him.

_"Why don't you all enjoy it at my house?"_

"Of course Aniki!" South Korea pounced on him. China freaked out temporarily and ducked. South Korea went sailing into a big red post. Happy that his biggest distraction was now gone, China continued moving forwards, ignoring the shocked looks from the people who didn't know much about him or the Asian nations.

_._

_Carrying a panda, waving a wok, huān yíng parade!_

The panda cub poked it's head out of the basket again and ducked back in.

_Sound your instruments, it's time to march._

"Dude! I'm not gonna comment on that line again! Have I mentioned that I've heard it too many times?"

"Amerique... You do know that you just commented again on it non?"

Canada sighed and facepalmed at his brother's shocked face.

_If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble,_

_The one and only song will be complete, aru!_

_The Èrhú player is me, China aru!_

_"Music and food are good for a growing mind!"_

"Now that I think about it, I am quite Hungary for some fried Turkey in Greece..." America said with an impish grin. Canada and France gave each other a look and promptly stepped away from the grinning super power. First, a mask was slipped over his face from behind so he could not see (courtesy of Turkey) then a cat was sent forward by a sleepy Greece and it scratched America's face. After he had ripped the cat and the mask off, he was promptly met with a frying pan flying at his face. Hungary didn't bother turning her head to know that her pan had met its target.

_._

China was now eating some freshly steamed dumplings. Everyone glared daggers at him. He quickly swallowed the last one and continued singing, just in the nick of time.

_Beijing duck, Spicy tofu,_

_Ramen, Soup dumplings,_

The intensity of the glares doubled. China paled and quickly waved at a shopkeeper.

_"Can I have some more?"_

He pointed to the others behind him with pleading eyes. The man understood and instantaneously sent food out. Now relieved, China switched topics.

_I also have great dietary tea!_

He patted at his belly as if to show how fit he was. Hong Kong shook his head.

"It doesn't seem to work that well Sifu. The number of times I have to hear you complain about your aching back every morning..."

China settled for a glare. A very an owed glare. Hong Kong merely shrugged. China waved at another shopkeeper.

_"Wèi! Will there be dim sum?"_

After getting a confirmatory yes, he contInoue walking onwards.

_._

_(Sì qiānnián de lìshǐ! Sì qiānnián de lìshǐ!)_

_(Sì qiānnián de lìshǐ!) _

_Let the past flow downstream_

_(Sì qiānnián de lìshǐ!)_

_ But the table does not need shēdo uodiezū._

_(Sì qiānnián de lìshǐ!)_

_ The loud cheers keep growing passionate!_

_(Sì qiānnián de lìshǐ!)_

"This is damn good!" Romano exclaimed as he munched on a meat bun. He suddenly found himself face to face with an estatic nation.

_"Aiyaa! I'm glad that you're glad, aru!"_

"Wait, what-?" He started as China suddenly gestured to a pretty tea set.

_'Let's stop to talk and drink some tea from this little tea set!"_

Poor Romano was ignored.

_'Go nice and slow!"_

"Hell no!" He screamed and ran to the back. China shrugged and continued singing again.

_._

_Carrying a panda, waving a wok, huān yíng parade._

_This melody is universal._

_The five continents and seven seas,_

_At this rocking sùdù, they traverse each other grandly._

_._

_This is the Lunar New Year Festival that will continue towards tomorrow;_

China waved at a dance in the center of a square.

_"There is also the lion and dragon dance!"_

_Stars on a red flag make my wǔ xīng hóng._

_Flit beneath the moon, He-ta-li-a!_

_._

It wasn't long before they found themselves in the shopping area. The old nation began bouncing around with comments of:

_"For a souvenir, have some good panda cookies!" _(He shoved a bag of them into someone's hands)

or,

_"We also recommend mooncakes!"_

He pointed to a banner which said 'Medicinal moon cakes'. Japan sighed.

"Chugoku san... I believe I told you this before but the rabbit pounds mochi."

_"Shaoxing rice wine is also one of the most popular souvenirs, aru!"_

He handed a bottle to France.

_"After that, there is also famous glass and calligraphy."_

A wave at the respective stalls.

_"Fans, too! I have various kinds, aru~!"_

He suddenly popped up from behind Taiwan and Veitnam, neatly dodging a strike from the latter's oar.

"Sifu..." Taiwan sighed.

_"Hey, isn't this a really nice China Dress~?!"_

Hepractically shoved the short dress into Adrianne's arms who was too stunned to respond.

_"Ah! And do not forget the tea!"_

America groaned.

"Not that disgusting stuff..."

_"Speaking of tea! Buy some good China tea! __There's a lot! Choose well~!"_

_._

"And so, Sifu continued bouncing around like that until he dropped dead."

"Aiyaa! Don't make up depressing stories out of nowhere aru!"

* * *

**Translations:**

**German;**

**Italien - Italy**

**...**

**Italian;**

**Seguitemi tutti - Follow me!**

**Cina - China (I'm not confident on this one)**

**...**

**Chinese**

**Sifu - Teacher**

**Rìběn - Japan**

**Táiwān - Taiwan**

**...**

**Japanese;**

**Chugoku - China**

**Honkon - Hong Kong**

**...**

**Korean;**

**Ilbon - Japan**


End file.
